The New Dream
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: Austin Moon always loved New Year's Eve, seeing as that was where he watched all the performances in Time Square on T.V. as a kid that made him want to perform, but Austin already lived his New Year's dream the year before. He played in Time Square, so he needed a new dream and fast, but what? He needed someone's help, and who better than the one and only Ally Dawson?


**I don't own Austin & Ally**

Austin stared at the ceiling of his bedroom with a bored expression on his face. This might just be the first year he ever felt depressed on New Year's Eve. You see, Austin had always loved New Year's Eve because he got to watch all the people who performed at Times Square, which just so happened to be his dream. Austin even got to live out that dream exactly a year before. He was so happy then, but there was a problem with that. Austin had already lived out his dream, so he had no idea what to do with himself anymore.

"Austin, honey, are you sure you're okay with us leaving you alone on New Year's Eve? We know how much you love it…", Austin's mom, Mimi Moon, asked trailing off.

"I'm fine Mom. Don't worry about me. Go have fun with Dad at your mattress dinner", Austin said. The highlight of his night so far was being able to say 'mattress' and 'dinner' in the same sentence.

"Okay, thanks sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow. Please don't stay up too awful late", Mimi said.

"Mom", Austin whined in a childlike manner.

"I'm kidding honey. Tonight's the one night I'll allow it. Just don't leave the house. I don't care if you order some food but I don't want to come home to see you passed out on the couch with junk food surrounding you. Just make sure you clean up", Mimi ordered.

"Mom, you don't have to worry about me, and that was Dez though, just so you know", Austin said recalling when he got grounded for what he and Dez had done. They had been downing every single sugary substance in the house and Austin ended up passing out on the couch while Dez was still being hyper and trashed the place before claiming his 'resting spot' on their kitchen counter. The only thing that eased Mike and Mimi's minds was the fact that they were passed out from sugar and not alcohol.

"We told you never to fall asleep until he did, and we also told you not to give him more than forty-five grams of sugar whenever he spent the night", Mimi scolded. Austin rolled his eyes. How on earth was he supposed to know how many grams of sugar were in whatever he let Dez eat?

"Mom, I give you my word that you will not find me dead to the world in a bed-or a couch-of sugar when you get back", Austin assured her with yet another sigh.

"Mimi, hurry it up! We have to be at the restaurant in ten minutes!", Mike Moon yelled from downstairs.

"Oh dear!", Mimi exclaimed in alert. "Bye sweetie, I have to go", she said quickly as she kissed Austin's cheek and rushed out the door and down the stairs.

Once both his parents were gone, Austin heaved another sigh as he plopped back down on his bed. He tried thinking of what he could do tonight, but nothing seemed right. Dez was out of town with his family as they were still on their Christmas vacation, but the weird thing was that they left the twenty-sixth of December so you could hardly call it Christmas vacation since Christmas was already over when they started. None-the-less, Dez was out of the picture.

Trish was definitely asleep by this time. Even though it was only nine at night, there was no way she was still awake, and an even smaller chance she'd come over just so he wouldn't be there by himself. As Trish has said before, "Suck it up; your life is not my problem". Yeah, he was bored one night when Dez and Ally weren't available so he thought he'd call her. Big mistake; never call that girl after eight. She'll just bite your head off for 'interrupting her beauty sleep'.

Last but not least, he had Ally. Ally was-

Suddenly Austin's phone started ringing that familiar tune he had set especially for his favorite girl in the whole world.

-calling right now. Austin just smiled a little as he answered his phone. "Hey Ally, what's up?"

"Goodness Austin, can you not hear your stupid doorbell ringing!? I've been standing out here for the past ten minutes and you know how cold it gets at night in Colorado!", Ally exclaimed without even a 'Hello' to the boy. Austin's eyes widened when he processed what she had just said and he quickly jumped out of bed, running down to open the door. When he did open it, he saw Ally standing there in nothing but jean shorts and a tank-top. She was also wearing flip-fops and her skin was almost blue from standing out in the cold for so long.

"My goodness Ally, get in here!", Austin exclaimed pulling the brunette in the house and straight into his arms. "Man, you're freezing!"

"I know", Ally said through her chattering teeth. She did love the warmth of being in Austin's strong embrace though. He was just so lovable and comforting.

"Ally, why the heck were you standing outside my door so late at night, by yourself on New Year's Eve, with nothing but a tank-top and shorts on? You do know we live in Colorado and it's winter right?", Austin asked only half joking as he led the two of them to the couch and pulled a blanket over their bodies, never once breaking their hug though.

"Long story", Ally breathed out. Austin could've sworn he actually saw her breath in the air when she said that, almost as if they were outside.

"Ally, it's New Year's Eve and my parents are gone…I've got time", Austin laughed.

"Okay then, where do I begin? How about where my dad left on a business trip three days ago and I've been living in Sonic Boom because he forgot to leave me the key. I only had one change of clothes, and unfortunately, Dez apparently reloaded that tuba with gravy before he left, so this is all I could find. Then, the heat in Sonic Boom went off, as did the power, and it was colder in there than it was outside, so I thought maybe Trish would let me in, but my battery was dead and my charger is at home. Trish would've been asleep anyway so I decided to walk here, but you couldn't hear the doorbell. I had to warm up my batter between my hands for ten minutes before it had a minute of charge left, so I called you. It's an old trick I learned, and I knew I couldn't say hello since I literally only had a minute", Ally explained. Austin just held her closer and nuzzled his head in her neck…which felt like ice.

"Goodness Als, how long were you outside?", he asked. Ally sighed as she laid her head on Austin's chest.

"Like an hour and a half, maybe two hours", Ally said. Austin stared at her in disbelief.

"Ally, why didn't you just call me from the store phone? I could've come and picked you up. Or better yet, why didn't you call me the second you found out you were locked out of your house?", Austin asked.

"I-I didn't want to be a burden", Ally said then started sneezing.

"Oh no, don't you dare get sick on me Als, you hear me?", Austin said sternly. He quickly got up making Ally miss the warmth his body generated in her current state of near freezing. About a minute later Austin came back in the room with one of his many sweatshirts and some comfy track pants that he threw towards the couch where Ally still laid under the blanket. "Put those on while I go make some hot chocolate", he demanded.

"Uh…t-thanks Austin", Ally said as she looked at the warm-looking clothes Austin had brought her.

"You're welcome, now do what I said and put them on before I sit on you", Austin warned sending Ally running to the hall bathroom. Austin laughed silently as he went to get the hot chocolate ready-one of the few things he actually knew how to make. When Ally came back in the kitchen Austin tried his best not to laugh at how baggy his clothes were on her.

"Austin, these pants make me look like Steve Urkel and the shirt's long enough to be a mini dress", Ally complained. Austin shrugged.

"Would you rather wear those or what you came here in", he asked smirking. Ally glared at him before turning around and sitting on the couch, huddled up under the covers again.

"Awe, don't you just look adorable in my clothes, all cuddled up under the covers", Austin said in a baby voice.

"Not-", Ally started, but cut herself off with a round out sneezes that turned into coughing. Austin's eyes widened as he quickly set their warm beverages on the coffee table and sat beside his best friend, gently patting on her back until she stopped coughing. "-funny"

"Ally, are you okay?", Austin asked worriedly. Ally nodded as she leaned against him once again, her eyes falling slightly. Austin decided it was best to let her sleep for a little while. He gently eased them into a more comfortable position where Austin was laying against the end of the couch and Ally was cuddled up on top of him, her head laying on his chest yet again as she slept soundlessly.

Austin stared down at the beautiful girl sleeping by him, and he knew then and there what his next dream was. He wanted nothing more than to make Ally his girl forever. He always knew there was something special about her, but he didn't know exactly how much he would be willing to give up until he saw her standing there at his door, helpless and alone, freezing her toes off. He would've been willing to die right at that very moment just to make her look less afraid. With that thought, Austin cuddled his favorite girl in the entire world all the more closer to him, a gesture to him meaning that he would protect her with his life and fend off any evil force that was after her. If that force was cold, he would be the warmth she needed to survive. If that be a sudden death or heartbreak of some sorts, Austin promised to be there for her to make sure she never fell. She would always have him to lean on, and he would always have her to cherish forever.

"Austin", Ally said groggily, her eyes opened slightly. Austin smiled; a twinkle in his eyes that Ally had never seen before. Could she have been imagining it? No, it was still there when she rubbed her eyes, a movement Austin found absolutely adorable.

"Yeah?", Austin asked quietly.

"What time is it?", she asked. Austin glanced at the clock on the wall by the front door.

"11:57, why?", Austin asked. Ally smiled and sat up a little much to Austin's dismay. He could've stayed in that position for the rest of his life with her.

"We have to get the sparkling grape juice. Forgetting it's New Year's Eve?", Ally asked with a smile that melted Austin's heart.

"I'll get the juice if you turn on the right channel so we can see the ball drop", Austin said getting up. Ally laughed and flipped through the channels before finding the right one.

"Austin, hurry up! Count down's in less than a minute!", Ally shouted. Austin quickly grabbed their special glasses his family was only allowed to use on New Year's Eve, and only grape juice could go in it since they didn't drink.

"Coming!", he called as he rushed back in the room and poured their glasses.

"_5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!"_, the announcer man in Times Square shouted. Austin turned to look at Ally just as she turned to look at him. The eyes locked and it was like all time slowed down.

"Um…cheers. H-Happy New Year's Austin", Ally said clanking her glass against his, taking a sip, and sitting it back down on the table as Austin did the same, his eyes never looking away from her. When Ally turned back around she noticed him staring and couldn't help but get lost in his rather hypnotizing brown eyes. They both started leaning in, and before either of them could register what happening, their lips were touching and suddenly, the fireworks his neighbors were shooting right outside the window weren't the only sparks at the moment. Ally was the first to pull away when the need for oxygen came into play, although Austin could've let his lungs fail right there. They were both smiling widely at each other.

"So…uh, did you ever find yourself a new dream since you lived your first one last year?", Ally asked, that smile still evident and her crimson red cheeks could've been seen from across the room.

"Yeah", Austin said, his voice was oddly soft in a way Ally had only heard a few times.

"And what would that be?", she asked curiously.

"You", was his immediate reply. And just when Ally thought her blush couldn't get any deeper, he made it happen. He also made her heart skip a beat and her breath hitch in her throat all at the same time.

"Are you kidding me?", she asked, her smile growing wider at the dead serious look in his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it", Austin said drawing her closer to him once more and placing his lips back on hers. Ally smiled into the kiss before pulling away once again.

"I knew I walked all the way to your house for a reason", she said laughing.

"You know you should've come over sooner", Austin said, the concern back in his voice again.

"Austin relax, I'm fine. Still a little chilly and a bit tired, but that's it", Ally assured him.

"You're sure?", he asked.

"I'm sure. Goodness, you're acting like we're married", Ally joked. Austin smiled at the thought. _Not yet, but eventually_, Austin promised himself.

"Well I think we should officially be going out before that", Austin said cracking that smile that made Ally's heart flutter.

"Well, that's a little hard considering no one's asked me out", Ally said in a sweet voice. Austin laughed.

"Why don't we change that", Austin said. Ally raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. "Ally Dawson, how would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to", Ally said cuddling herself closer to him, lying herself back in the position she was in when she woke up not too long before. Austin took notice of her eyes beginning to droop and smiled before kissing her temple and closing his own eyes.

**7:00 AM**

"I'm telling you Mimi that was the best dinner we ever had for New Year's Eve", Mike said as he opened the front door of their house. "If only Austin didn't have to spend the whole night cooped up in the house."

"Oh honey, I don't think his evening was all that bad", Mimi said smiling as she put her hand over her mouth at the sight before her. No, this time she did not find her son passed out on their living room couch with a bunch of junk food and trash surrounding him. This time she found her son sleeping peacefully on their living room couch with the girl he loved cuddled into his side.

"Mimi, is she wearing his clothes?", Mike asked as he eyed the pair suspiciously. Mimi slapped her husband's arm with a slight glare.

"Our son is not the type of guy to take advantage of an innocent girl, especially one like Ally; his best friend. And look at these clothes", Mimi said picking up Ally's tank-top and shorts from the chair across from the couch. "She was obviously not dressed for the cold so he must've lent her some clothes for the night."

"Mom, Dad?", Austin asked groggily then he noticed the sleeping beauty sleeping on top of him and smiled for a brief second.

"Austin, what's this?", Mike asked, obviously not accepting Mimi's theories until he heard first hand.

"Oh, Ally's dad's on a business trip and he forgot to give her a key so she's been locked out for the past three days. She said she had been living at Sonic Boom but the power and heat went out so she had no choice but to come here. By the time I answered the door her skin was almost blue she was so cold. I wasn't going to just let her stay cold so I offered her some of my clothes, we watched the ball drop on T.V. together, and I guess we fell asleep", Austin explained.

"Is that all?", Mimi asked with a knowing smile. She had never seen her son's eyes light up that way so she knew something else had to have happened.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that she's now my girlfriend?", Austin asked smiling sheepishly. Mimi squealed in delight, accidently waking Ally up in the process.

"What? What's going-Oh, hey Mr. Moon and Mrs. Moon. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. It was pretty cold last night, but it's all good now so I'll just head on back down to Sonic Boom", Ally said starting to get up, but Austin pulled her back down. "Austin!"

"There's no way I'm letting you go back there", Austin said sternly.

"I'm not going to intrude-", Ally started but Mimi cut her off.

"Oh goodness no sweetie; you're more than welcome to stay here as long as you need to. We wouldn't want our son's best friend and new girlfriend getting sick from the cold", Mimi said hugging her. Ally smiled and hugged back.

"Thank you Mrs. Moon. Is that okay with you Mr. Moon? It's really no bother for me to go somewhere else", Ally said. Mike could easily tell Ally was a wonderful young girl who was great for his son, but Ally hadn't expected the man to hug her.

"Call me Mike and of course you can stay here as long as you need", he said. Austin and Mimi stared wide eyed at the man they'd known for about two decades. Neither of them expected him to hug her, let alone be so quick to let her stay. Miracles never cease to exist.

"And call me Mimi", Austin's mom said as she joined the hug. Ally looked over to Austin and started laughing silently. Austin shrugged and joined their hug too.

"And you can call me Austin, but hot stuff works too", Austin winked. They all broke apart laughing.

"Hmm, I don't see it", Ally said jokingly.

"Oh whatever", Austin said pulling her back in a hug of his own and kissing the top of his beautiful girlfriend's head, fully prepared to put forth the promises he made himself the night before and keeping them for the rest of his life as long as he had his Ally with him.

**So, what did you guys think? I really didn't know where this was going from the first paragraph other than I wanted to end it in Auslly, so do you think I did okay? Oh, and I know Austin & Ally live in Miami in the show, but I chose Colorado to fit the plot more. It isn't exactly that cold in Miami unless the weather was being very strange. Please read, review, follow, and favorite! Love you guys!**

**I don't own Time Square, Steve Urkel, or the idea of the rubbing the battery to get one minute of battery life. I heard about that little trick on an episode of General Hospital (don't judge).**

**Happy New Year! I hope y'all have a great 2014!**

**God bless you all!**

**-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
